It Wasn't Me
by Neelloc12
Summary: The neighbor's cats break in and cause destruction and Bruno is blamed. Will he be able to prove his innocence?


Summary-The neighbor's cats break in and cause destruction and Bruno is blamed. Will he be able to prove his innocence?

Rating-T for mild language.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bruno, Sara, or Grissom but if I did I would rent Grissom out to my best GSR buddy PiperG for a small fee LOL!!. I do however own Shadow and Corky although they don't actually act the way they do in this story. This would be their evil alter egos. This story is not betaed so any mistakes are all mine. This is my first fanfic so I hope it came out alright and you all enjoyed it. It is a Bruno centric story.

**It Wasn't Me**

Sara and Grissom walked through the front door of their home after working a long double. "All I want to do is soak in the tub for awhile and sleep for at least a wee...". Sara cut off as she surveyed the scene. Grissom nearly bumped into her as she had come to a sudden stop. Grissom's jaw dropped as he saw what had cause Sara to come to a screeching halt.

Their home had looked as if a F4 tornado had ripped through the place.

"What the hell happened here?!" she yelled.

There was dirt all over the room from broken plants, there was a puddle of water from a broken vase, the bookcase was on the floor and its books and other contents strewn all over. Laying upright on the floor, covered in dirt, was Bruno.

"Bruno!! What has gotten into you?!" yelled Grissom.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of his specimens from his butterfly/moth collection smashed on the floor.

"My Astraptes Alector!!" screamed Grissom. Sara had bought the specimen, commonly known as **Gilbert's Flasher**, for Grissom for his last birthday and it had become the pride of his collection because it came from her. Now it laid in ruin on the floor, pieces of its glass case everywhere.

"Bruno outside now!!". Grissom opened the backdoor and pointed firmly outside. Bruno hung his head low as he sulked outside. He peered through the glass door as he watched his masters begin cleaning up the mess. "It wasn't me" he thought. "Its not my fault. Its those damn cats!!" He peeked over his shoulder at the neighbor's house. Sitting in the bay window were the neighbor's two cats, Shadow-a grey DLH(Domestic Long-Haired) and Corky-a short-haired orange tabby, swishing their tails and wearing what looked to Bruno like smug expressions on their faces.

"I'd like to wipe the smirks off their faces for what they did" he said to himself as he thought back to the earlier events which led to his banishment to the backyard.

_Bruno was lounging happily on his large L.L. Bean bed, gnawing away on his rawhide, when he suddenly heard a scratching sound. __**Scratch, scratch, scratch...scratch, scratch, scratch.**__ At the window facing the backyard was Corky, clawing and pulling at a lose part in the window screen._

_Bruno ran over to the window barking and in a flash Corky vanished. "HA, I showed him" thought Bruno as he sauntered back to resume his work on his rawhide. 5 mins. later __**CRASH!!**__, Bruno's ears perked up. __**CRASH!!**__ Bruno ran towards the source of the sound._

_On top of the half wall separating the kitchen from the living room was Corky. He had just knocked down two blown glass animals from Sara's collection that decorated the top of the wall. "What the hell? I thought I scared him off." Bruno looked at the back window and there in the screen was a big hole. The orange tabby had succeeded in pulling the screen back far enough to slip his body through the window that had been left open a little to let fresh air in._

_**CRASH!!**__ Down went a third figurine. Grrrrrr growled Bruno. Corky lifted his paw and placed it on a fourth figurine, pausing to glance at Bruno. Bruno narrowed his eyes and glared at the tabby, giving a low growl, daring the cat to try it again. __**CRASH!!**__...he dared. The little glass mouse now lay in pieces on the floor._

_That was the last straw as Bruno took off towards the tabby barking. In a flash Corky was off and tearing across the floor, heading for the dining room, with Bruno on his heels. They ran through the living room and Bruno caught the side of the coffee table, knocking it over with his momentum as he pursued the feline. Corky hopped up on the table as Bruno hit the table with his front paws. The force of the hit caused the vase of Lilies to fall over, roll off the table, and smash on the floor. Water spilled everywhere. As Bruno watched the vase Shatter Corky had vanished into thin air._

_**Scratch, scratch, scratch.**__ Bruno looked to his right and spotted Corky's housemate Shadow. The grey long-haired cat was sharpening her claws on the wood of the bookcase. Bruno charged after the feline. Shadow immediately ran away from the bookcase but as Bruno attempted to turn and continue his pursuit, his wet paws from the broken vase water caused him to lose his balance and he slid into the bookcase. __**Wham!!**__ The bookcase started rocking back and forth a few times before finally falling over, spilling its books and other contents all over the floor._

_**CRASH!!**__ Bruno was beginning to really hate that sound. __**CRASH!!**__ This time it was Shadow smashing things and she had chosen Grissom's butterfly and moth collection. Each specimen was framed in a square glass frame. His collection was spread throughout the house and this particular batch was sitting on a small table against a wall. The last crash was the sound of Grissom's prized specimen, Gilbert's Flasher, smashing on the floor._

_Bruno was getting frustrated as he pursued each cat, narrowly missing them each time, and causing something to be broken. Now Bruno had both cats in his site. As he chased them through the living room, for what felt like the hundredth time, he tripped over one of the legs of the fallen coffee table and his momentum from the chase sent him sliding into a few potted plants, __**SMASH!!**__, as the cats made their escape through the broken window screen._

_Bruno sat on the floor covered with dirt and that's how Sara and Grissom found him as they entered the house._

Now Bruno sat on the deck, banished from the house while they cleaned up a mess that wasn't his fault...well not entirely. If those pesky cats hadn't broken in and started breaking things then he wouldn't have had to chase them and accidentally knock things over in the process.

"How can I prove to them it wasn't my fault?" That's when he spotted it. A small rectangular object lay on the floor with a red light blinking. He didn't know what it was exactly but remembered Sara aiming it at him the other day as he romped around the yard, playing fetch with Grissom. Later that evening Sara hooked the object up to the tv and there Bruno saw himself and Grissom playing in the backyard.

"Maybe that object caught the cats in the act?! he thought excitedly. Frantically he barked and whined at the object through the door. "What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" wondered Grissom. Sara looked at where Bruno's gaze was aimed and saw the camcorder lying on the floor, red light blinking, still recording.

When Bruno had knocked the coffee table over the camcorder, which had been sitting on top, got knocked to the floor and had landed on the record button causing it to start filming. "I think he's barking at this" Sara said as she picked up the camcorder. "Is this what your barking at?" she asked Bruno. Bruno fidgeted and barked as if to say yes.

"Wonder why he's so interested in this?" Sara wondered as she stopped the recording and hit rewind. "Maybe it was the blinking light?" answered Grissom..."or maybe he knows there's something on it we should see?" he added.

"Oh My God!!" Sara gasped as she watched the playback. "What?" asked Grissom. "You were right on the second guess. He did want us to see something. Come check this out" she replied as she rewound the tape again. Together they watched the replay of the earlier events.

"We're so sorry Bruno, we didn't know. Can you forgive us for blaming you?" begged Sara as she knelt down and hugged the boxer. Bruno lapped her face and then lapped Grissom, who had also knelt down to scratch him behind the ear, in the face also. "I think that's a yes" laughed Grissom.

"I THINK we should show this to the neighbors" Grissom said as he held up the camcorder. As Sara and Grissom crossed the yard to the gated fence separating the two yards, Bruno sat on the deck watching the cats in the window as they suddenly appeared nervous. It was his turn to wear a smug look on his face. "I TOLD them it wasn't me".

A/N: Thanks to PiperG for the camcorder suggestion. As for Gilbert's Flasher, I found that online at a site for butterflies and moths of North America. It was too perfect not to put in the story. I hope you enjoyed my little story.


End file.
